¿Cómo lo hizo?
by rotsui
Summary: ¿cómo logro graduarse Rock Lee?    Pues habrá hecho uno o dos kage bu...  y se dio cuenta de algo...  es una idea que tenía que escribir y aquí esta.


Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto

y esta historia mía.

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día en konoha cuando de repente se oye un ensordecedor grito<p>

¿Como lo hizo?_ se lograba ver a un rubio muy alterado

No lo sé jefe, por eso se lo pregunto_ contesta un chico un poco más joven que él

Pero es que no entiendo _ chillaba el héroe de la villa

* * *

><p><strong>_flash back_<strong>

_NARUTO-SENSEI, NARUTO-SENSEI_

_¿qué pasa konohamaru?_ cuestiona Naruto

_tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo te graduaste de la academia ninja?_

_¿qué estas insinuando? _ responde ofendido el joven ninja

_nada solo tengo curiosidad _

_ pues casi no me gradúo pero luego ocurrió algo, después iruka-sensei me salvo y mostré mi habilidad para hacer decenas de kage bushin y así me convertí en genin, de todos modos los demás solo tuvieron que dominar el jutsu no como yo que creé varias replicas y entraron en batalla y.. _ fue interrumpido en el momento que se daba gloria

_ajá. ¿y así es para todos cierto?_ cortó cansado de las ínfulas de grandeza de su sensei-rival

_claro, el examen es igual para todos 'dattebayo_

_¿cómo logro graduarse Rock Lee?_

_ Pues habrá hecho uno o dos kage bu..._ y se dio cuenta de algo

**_fin flash back_**

* * *

><p>_no lo entiendo el cejotas solo puede hacer taijutsu como pasó el examen _dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello con desesperación_ oh no, no es un ninja y nos ha engañado a todos, por kami-sama<p>

_eso lo dudo Naruto _creo que no fue buena idea preguntárselo a él__analizó el nieto del sandaime_ lo mejor es preguntárselo a Lee_

_ ¡sí!. CEJOTAS_ y así se fue gritando por toda la aldea en busca del posible no ninja.

_¿um? ¿Na-naruto-kun?_

_ah Hinata que bueno que te encuentro. ¿Has visto al cejotas?_

_n-no, pero sé que que nii-san y su equipo es-están en una m-misión_ logro decir una nerviosa Hinata, ya que al hablar en un tono de voz tan bajo provocó que Naruto se acercara para escucharla lo que empeoro la situación.

Antes de que la muchacha se terminara inconciente Konohamaru decidió intervenir _ Hinata-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta_ esta asintió_ según tengo entendido para convertirse en genin ustedes tuvieron que hacer el jutsu de clonación y no sé como Lee lo hizo ¿usted sabe?_ ella negó suavemente con la cabeza

_ demo creo que que el es muy veloz y-y eso pu-pudo haber-haberlo ayudado_ respondió pensando

_ Lo que quiere decir es que corrió muy rápido dando la sensación de que había más de un Lee - ella asintió

_o no es un ninja y nos ha engañado a todos y..._

_Gracias Hinata-san. Hasta luego_

_Oye ¿Por qué me interrumpes así?. Hey, hey, escúchame _

* * *

><p>De esa manera Naruto y Konohamaru se fueron en busca de la verdad. A todos sus conocidos comenzaron a cuestionar sobre el asunto todos tenían teorías pero nadie la respuesta.<p>

* * *

><p>El equipo número ocho les habían respondido:<p>

**_flash back_**

En una tienda de dangos se podía observar a un trió compuesto por un chico distraído con el cielo, otro que parecía que probaba bocado después de meses de ayuno y una rubia que se quejaba con el anterior por comer tanto.

En ese momento Naruto y Konohamaru se les acercaron y el más joven les explicó la situación y les lanzó la pregunta obteniendo como respuesta:

_en mi opinión ya querían deshacerse de Rock Lee en la academia y lo aprobaron por ello. Te imaginas teniendo que soportar a una multitud de niños revoltosos y a Lee incentivándolos por la dichosa llama de la juventud. ¿Qué profesor no trataría de evitar eso?_ respondió la única chica del grupo

_yo no pienso de esa manera Ino, yo creo que Gai- sensei se hizo pasar por un clon de Lee_ respondió Chouji con todo la seriedad que poseía

_es muy problemático, pero yo pienso que _ comienza a decir desinteresado

_verdad que no es un ninja y nos ha engañado a todos Shikamaru_ interrumpió con los ojos brillosos el jinchuriki con la esperanza de que le den la razón

_hum Naruto no seas ridículo_ responde con el ceño fruncido _ además no tengo tiempo para esto debo ir donde la hokage. Adiós _ y sin más se fue.

_ ¡ahhh! no importa iré a preguntarle a Shino y Kiba, y me darán la razón porque sé que la tengo 'dattebayo- gritaba un muy molesto Naruto hacia donde se marcho Shikamaru

* * *

><p>Ya con kiba y shino en el campo de entrenamiento numero 2<p>

_ahora que lo mencionas es muy curioso_ posó una mano en su barbilla y miraba hacia arriba meditándolo el Inuzuka_ puede ser que no sea un ninja y nos haya engañado todo este tiempo_

_Kiba_ Naruto comienza a correr lentamente hacia el mencionado con los brazos extendidos como si fuese al encuentro del amor de su vida hasta que..

_sin embargo eso es muy estúpido_ finalizó y recibió un ladrido de Akamaru mostrando su total acuerdo

_ ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que eso es muy estúpido?_ grita enojado ojiazul

_Pues claro. Lo más lógico es que soborno a los sensei_ extendió sus brazos a sus costados con las manos hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados dando a entender que lo que dijo era obvio

_no deberías poner en tela de juicio la ética de los examinadores_ por primera vez hablo Shino_ ¿Konohamaru no piensas preguntarme a mí también?

_ ¿eh? Claro para usted también era la pregunta_ sonríe poniendo una mano tras su nuca y cerrando los ojos

_oí Shino¿ cuándo llegaste?_ pregunta un despistado Naruto que al instante siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda por el aura sombría que siente que invade el ambiente _ _este tan raro como siempre. Asusta_

_¿cómo se pueden olvidar de un camarada?_ dijo para sí con un aura negra su alrededor con su pose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Luego mira a Konohamaru y le dice _en mi opinión su espíritu de lucha le permite lograr hasta lo imposible_

_pero Shino por más corazón que le ponga a la situación el no puede… _intentó contradecir Kiba

De esa manera se desató una discusión entre los amigos de la cual los dos ninjas que sueñan con ser hokage no pensaban participar y se fueron a ver a Sakura en la torre del hokage para ver qué contestación les podía proporcionar ella.

* * *

><p>_Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo crees que se graduó el cejotas?_ gritó mientras avanzaba hacia la mencionada.<p>

_No se Naruto. Pregúntaselo a él, estoy muy ocupada para tus tonterías _ contesto muy molesta porque la quinta le dio mucho trabajo

_ ¡Hola Naruto!_ grita un chico vestido con unas mayas verdes que acababa de el informe de su misión

_Cejotas ven aquí ahora_ exige Naruto

En eso también llegan Konohamaru que se había quedado atrás y Shikamaru que salía de la torre hokage igual que Lee.

_Cejotas. ¿Cómo te graduaste de la academia?_ pregunta Naruto como si de la respuesta dependiera su vida. _ _ahora descubriré si es un embustero__

_ esa pregunta es sencilla solo aprobé el examen de manejo de armas ninja_ extendió su brazo derechohasta la altura de la cara de Naruto mostrando su pulgar y una muy deslumbrante sonrisa y se fue saltando recordando el inicio de su juventud

Los dos shinobis que buscaban la respuesta por toda la villa se quedaron con las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos bien abiertos, algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

_ Tal como lo sospeche, los exámenes finales de la academia van variando; a nosotros con Iruka-sensei nos había tocado hacer al menos un clon. Y a él solo le toco demostrar habilidad con las armas. ¡Qué suerte tiene!_ finalizó con una sonrisa altanera el ninja estratega.

_ ¿qué?. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Esto no es justo 'dattebayo_ se quejaba cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes.

_ Bien me voy_ y el nieto del tercero se fue.

_¿qué? Konohamaru no me dejes solo aquí. Te parece suficiente armar todo este jaleo y dejarme así nada más. Ko-konohamaru ¡Vuelve aquí!_ y se fue corriendo tras el niño.

* * *

><p>hace unos días me entro la curiosidad de como se habra graduado Lee de la academia ninja y salieron diferentes teorías. Aquí le dí una solución pero aun sigo sin saber como lo comenten que les pareciò.<p>

Gracias por leer,


End file.
